Need
by bLaCkXbLaZe
Summary: He wanted her. No, needed her. No one else could satisfy the hunger in him. Though, he'd have to hold himself back in order to preserve their friendship; she couldn't possibly feel the same way. Right? Lemonss.


Wow what a day, Natsu had never thought it'd turn out this way; he felt as if all of his wishes had come true… well almost all of them and it had started pretty boringly. Natsu smiled as he buried his face in the blonde locks of his partner.

* * *

Natsu was at the guild sitting around doing… well, doing nothing. What _was_ he doing? He wondered, oh right, he was waiting for his blonde haired partner. Where was she? Natsu needed the girl to arrive at the guild so that he could pick a mission with her. The fire mage knew that Lucy was in need of rent money so he was ready to head out and beat up bad guys, and hopefully have fun doing it. As Natsu loitered, his mind wandered to his best friend herself.

Lucy had always been pretty, since the first day they met Natsu had always known that the girl was a gem, but after meeting her she'd become drop dead _gorgeous_. She'd not only become fit, rugged, and sexier, Natsu had also seen the impulses of her large heart, she was always there for her friends and tried her best despite being only able to use holder magic. The pink haired mage admired that Lucy knew she wasn't weak, she trusted her sprits- her friends, and she fought alongside them. Even after being knocked down countless times she had always managed to stand right back up and bite back with the force of all her powerful emotions. Natsu knew that she was powerful, it took quite a lot of magic to summon more than one spirit, but her true strength lied in her ability to smile in times of danger, to forgive those who have done her wrong, to figure out a complicated puzzle, to just be _herself_. The boy knew he had saved her from danger many times, but the truth was that she saved him even more times from the darkness of doubt and fear, she was his star, his confident, his friend. And that was the problem.

Lately, Natsu had been like he didn't want Lucy to be his friend anymore, which was insane, Lucy was his _best friend,_ why wouldn't he want her to be his friend? It wasn't like he wanted nothing to do with her, no, it was quite the opposite; he wanted EVERYTHING to do with her. This thought scared the dragon slayer, which was a lot, as it was difficult to scare the boy. Natsu suddenly didn't feel like thinking anymore, he didn't want to know what his thoughts could possibly mean, so he headed towards to bar.

As Natsu approached Mirajane the woman smiled in greeting as she wiped the bar counter with a white rag.

"Good morning, Natsu. Would you like anything to drink?" The fair woman continued to smile.

"No thanks, Mira, have you seen Lucy? I can't find her and I wanted to go on a mission today." The white haired barmaid shook her head,

"She told me yesterday that she wanted to take a day off today and just relax at home." Natsu's eyebrows knitted, why didn't she tell him, weren't they partners? As Natsu stood in confusion Mirajane giggled, the two would make such a cute couple; if only they would hurry up and confess to each other.

Natsu nodded once and decided to visit Lucy at her house, he looked back at the rest of the guild and spotted Happy, his practical brother. The exceed was swooning over the white female exceed sitting across from him. Natsu came to the conclusion that he was too occupied to join him so he left him to his business.

"Thanks Mira! I'll head to her house right away, see ya!" The pink haired boy said as he left the guild.

* * *

After finally arriving at Lucy's apartment, Natsu climbed through the window and jumped onto her bed, bouncing a bit due to the impact. Natsu looked around, searching for any signs of his blonde partner. The pink haired slayer's ears picked up the sound of water pounding on ceramic and concluded that Lucy was taking a shower. The boy lied down on the bed under him, deciding to wait for the girl to emerge from the shower; he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she realized his invasion. Natsu snickered to himself as he closed his eyes.

* * *

It was the smell that hit him first. Well, more like socked him in the gut, it was just smelled so tantalizing and _delicious_ that it made his eyes snap open and his body to shoot up to a sitting position. What was that? It smelled thick like honey, sweet and sharp and musky and, and… Like Lucy. It was then that Natsu's other senses kicked in, he could hear her; she was making these delicious groaning and mewling sounds and he didn't what to do. The scent paired with the sounds drove him mad, so Natsu did the only he could do; move closer to the bathroom door.

The boy stood up, and every step he took that brought him closer to the door made the scent stronger, the sound clearer. Natsu gulped. He really shouldn't be doing this; Lucy would kill him, but he wanted this. No, he _needed_ this.

The instant Natsu arrived at the wooden barrier blocking him from what he wanted he fell to his knees. What the dragon slayer really wanted to do at the moment was break down the damn door, but he restrained himself, knowing that the blonde girl on the other side would make sure his death would be painful. Speaking of the girl, her cries were louder now, Natsu stared at the door in front of him; what he ached for was right there. Right behind that _goddamn fucking door_. And that was when his mind drifted to wondering what his partner was doing in the other room. Of course he knew what she was _doing_ , she certainly wasn't shampooing her hair or lathering soap on her naked self, which Natsu would be more than happy to do for her…

The pink haired mage took a breath to calm himself, but instead inhaled more of that intoxicating scent. His eyes rolled into the back of his head before closing. What she caressing her plump, juicy breasts? Stroking her sopping wet heat? Maybe doing both while she bit her already cherry red lip, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure. She would be pressing down on her moist clit and pinching her erect nipple while she grounded her hips into her own fingers.

"Ahh… Oh! Mm…" Natsu heard the girl of his thoughts exclaim. He could feel his already hard problem twitch. He started to reach down…

Lucy would be leaning back against the bathroom tiles, ignoring the shower running above her as she slowly moved her fingers down from her clit to her entrance as she slowly slipped one inside, clenching around the single digit.

By now, Natsu was furiously stroking his member, his pants unbuttoned and unzipped around his trembling legs. The fire mage was seated on his bottom, his legs in front of him as he leaned back; enjoying the stimulation created by his own hand. It wasn't enough though, he needed her, but the boy was too lost in his thoughts to care at the moment.

The blonde in his imagination was now lying down on her back on the shower floor, two fingers pistoning in and out of her core, following a rapid rhythm. Her other hand could not perform any precise pinches or twists on her pink nipple due to attention she was providing her wet center so she simply squeezed her mound, the flesh spilling between her fingers.

"Mmm, Aahh! Na-Nat-OH! Oh god!"

The sounds coming from behind the door aligned with Natsu's imagination perfectly, so he continued to picture the activities in the other room.

As the celestial mage pleasured her heat, she clenched her teeth; she was close. Her thrusts became more desperate and hurried, there was no methodical rhythm anymore. And as she rushed to the finish, she cried-

"Aa-AH! NATSUU!"

Natsu stopped. What? Was that his imagination or-

"N-Natsu! Yes! Mmmm… T-that feels so good…"

No, she most definitely did say his name. She wanted him? The boy growled in pleasure at the thought. He would make sure that she would get him.

The dragon slayer stood up, he knew that what he was about to do was a terrible idea, but the possessive, feral part of his mind told him it was a wonderful idea; he'd be getting his mate, and that was all he ever needed. He agreed. Natsu rested his hand on the door handle in front of him and watched as it melted, he smirked. She was his now, only his. And as the boy pushed the door open, he saw something he'd never be able to erase from his brain. Lucy wasn't lying on her back like he had thought, she was on her knees; one arm bent in front of her to support herself on the floor, the other underneath her as it penetrating her center. The image was too erotic, Natsu could hardly control himself as he stared at the blonde girl. From this angle, he could see her throbbing wet core as her fingers dipped in and out of it. She arched her back, the tips of her breasts pressing against the ceramic of the tub beneath her as she called out,

"Uhh! Yeah… Mmm, fuck me t-till I can't remember my own name, Nnnaa-ATSU!" The boy whose name poured out of the blonde's lips snapped.

Natsu rushed towards the girl in front of him, she finally noticed him once he was in front of her and froze in horror. Lucy's half-lidded lusty eyes widened as she looked at the boy in front of her; it was then that she looked down to his still exposed and still prominent member.

"S-sorry Natsu," She squeaked as she looked back up, "I-I didn't mean to-" he cut her off by pulling her up and smashing his lips to hers. The girl's widened eyes widened further before slowly dropping to a close. The two feverishly kissed, their bodies sliding against each other's Natsu wrapped one of his arms around Lucy's waist; the other threading through her hair and pulling her lips closer. The blonde's own arms going around the pink haired mage's neck.

Once they parted to breathe the blonde spoke, or more like panted,

"Natsu, what are you doing? Are you sure about thi- hi- Oh, ahh…" The pink haired slayer once again cut off the celestial mage, but this time he moved from her mouth to her neck; licking and sucking on the skin there. Natsu was completely ignoring what the blonde was saying, only following his instincts to please her.

"Mm… Ah… N-Natsu! S-stop! We need to- ngh… talk… oh!" The slayer growled,

"No, I won't stop. I'll never stop." He said huskily as he breathed hot hair onto her neck, she moaned.

"N-never? What do you meAN! AH!" Natsu grabbed her left breast and nipped the space behind her ear.

"Too much talking." He stated, "I'm gonna fuck you now, and I'm gonna fuck you hard. Are you okay with that Lucy? Of course you are, I heard you pleading me to fuck you till you couldn't remember your name; and I'm gonna do just that." It was then that the boy moved his other hand to her plump bottom and ground against her, his erection pushing against her bare wetness; skin meeting skin.

"O-oh god!" Lucy screamed as Natsu moaned, she felt so incredibly good, she felt like heaven; and he wasn't even inside her yet.

"You're so perfect, oh god, you're so perfect." He ground out as he rolled his hips again and again, Lucy's head shoot back as she cried out, her hands moved to his back and clawed at it. He just couldn't get enough of her, he loved her so much. Natsu froze for a second. He loved her? The slayer growled, hell yeah he loved her! He lied her down on the floor beneath them and straddled her, their cores connecting. She bit her lip and drew a sharp breath, Natsu smirked, loving the effect he had on the girl.

He lowered his lips to hers once more and initiated another intense kiss. Lucy bit his lip, he gasped and retaliated with a lick to her lips. Lucy, like Natsu, gasped, and this time Natsu slid his tongue into Lucy's willing mouth. He explored the blonde's mouth, the mouth that had scolded him countless times for being reckless was now his to claim, and claim he did. After a few seconds, Lucy's tongue joined his in a battle for dominance, as Natsu's hand slid towards Lucy's well-endowed chest.

As Natsu's hand grazed her nipple she moaned into his mouth, he pinched and then twisted it and she writhed against his body. He moved down to her chest and found her other nipple, he smirked and popped it into his mouth; she screamed, not expecting that. Lucy's hands found their way into his hair as she pulled at it in bliss. The fire mage slowly dropped a hand down to her center and slid a finger in.

"Haahh!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled Natsu back up to her eager lips, kissing him forcefully. Natsu allowed this as he kissed back passionately, adding another finger to dip in and out of her heat.

"N-Natsu…"

"Hmm?" The boy in question responded, distracted by the task at hand.

"You're still wearing a-all your- ah… oh! C-clothes." Natsu realized this fact too, he was still, in fact, fully clothed. Not to mention that all his clothes were clinging to him uncomfortably from the shower's lazy drizzle. The boy didn't want to leave the comfort of the girl beneath him so he simply burned his clothes off while he continued to pump his fingers into his blonde's center.

"Natsu! Y-you could've ughn b-burned me!" The pink haired mage once again smirked,

"You don't sound like you care, Luce" he curled his fingers upwards to scrape against her inner wall, she panted and groaned, "In fact, you sound like you're enjoying it." His pace sped up, he slid down her body. "And you know that I would never hurt you, right?" He looked up to meet her eyes, his own blazing. She gulped and nodded as she bit her lip. "Good." Natsu's attention turned back to Lucy's wetness, oh god it smelled so good, so delicious.

The slayer pulled his fingers from her core; she whined in protest, he ignored her and sniffed his fingers, pupils dilating. He stuck his digits in his mouth and groaned, it tasted indescribable, like heaven and earth crashing into each other and rainbows and fire and- _he needed more_.

Natsu blinked and then grinned, he had the greatest idea ever. Lucy sent him a questioning look as he moved his face towards her heat.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing?" The pink haired boy's eyes flickered towards hers before going back to her core in front of him.

His mouth latched onto her clit.

Lucy screamed loudly, not expecting the sudden stimulation as Natsu sucked and bit her most sensitive part. Meanwhile, the boy feasted upon the most delicious and mouth-watering feast he'd ever tasted, or at least that was what he was thinking at that moment. He slowly drifted down to her cavern, the place where he'd soon be inside, as he shoved the entirety of his tongue into it.

"A-ahh!" He swirled his tongue in the tight space, pressing a thumb on her clit, "Natsu! I-I need you inside of me right now!" Natsu stopped and smiled a mischievous smile,

"Thought you'd never ask." He teased as he once again approached her lips and gave her a quick kiss, "Are you sure?"

Lucy's eyes softened, "Idiot, isn't it a bit too late to be asking that?" she said as she grabbed his length, he groaned and closed his eyes. She led his hardness towards her core and whimpered.

"Natsu. Now." She demanded as he complied, thrusting into her. The feeling was amazing, Natsu was sure he was dead, because this couldn't be real, no this had to some sort of perfect afterlife for him to be feeling this good. Natsu needed to know if the girl he was in love with felt the same, so he opened his eyes that he didn't remember closing and found her own clenched in pain. His eyes widened in horror,

"L-Lucy? Are you okay? Oh god I'm so sorry, I-I didn't…" Lucy shushed him,

"It's alright, I-it's just my first time." She bit back a pained groan, "Y-you can move, the pain'll go away soon enough." Natsu sent her one last concerned look before giving into his desires and pulling back before thrusting back into her, albeit slowly, though, that still didn't stop him from feeling amazing.

"N-Natsu, I know you want to move faster. Don't worry, I'm a Fairy Tail mage after all; I can take it." So Natsu once again pulled back, but this time till just the tip of him was inside of her and proceeded to slam into her, causing her to cry out.

"Oh god, Lucy Lucy Lucy, you feel so good, I love you so much." Natsu growled out as he repeatedly pounded into her wetness. The pain finally faded away as Lucy mewled and moaned, feeling like she was in nirvana.

"W-what? What did you ju-uh-st s-say, Naa-AH-atssuuuu!" Natsu sped up, causing the blonde to forget everything but the pleasure flooding her senses. The key user clenched around him, and he gritted his teeth, this was all too much, he was gonna… gonna… but he couldn't, not until she did first.

The fire mage's thrusts became more hurried and precise, meant more to bring the girl underneath him to her climax than him. And after many skillful thrusts of his hips and cries and groans of passion, she did, Natsu did too, and he saw stars.

The two rested for a minute or two before Natsu stood and lifted the exhausted girl up from her position on the floor, "How about round two?" He asked as the girl's eyes widened.

"Already? D-don't you think we should rest a bit before- ahh!" She was shoved against the bathroom wall before he aligned his still hard member with her core.

"Nope, not at all!"

The rest of the day was spent full of soulful cries and pleasured shouts, as the two repeatedly had passionate sex. Eventually, at the end of it the two lied on Lucy's bed in an exhausted but satisfied heap, Lucy's back against Natsu's front, his arms around her middle and her nose in her hair. Lucy spoke,

"I love you too, Natsu." She said quietly into the darkness. Natsu only smiled softly into her golden locks as his heart stuttered.

He loved this girl with all his heart and that would never change.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah I know, pretty terrible, but this was my first attempt at a lemon. I know, I know, no excuses, whatever. I'm ready to never look at this again. I actually wrote this for day... 5? of NaLu week last month. I posted this fic on Tumblr and was hesitant to do so on here too cause y'know, it's a lemon. But now here we are a month and a half later, yay! So... I hope you enjoyed my little story! Have a nice day...? Night? Just have a great time wherever the hell you are.**


End file.
